Home was always just a word
by madeline.baxter
Summary: Hermione is 14 and kicked out by her 'parents' and finds somewhat of a guardian angel in a 40 something year old man. *I swear its not as creepy as it sounds* RL/SB HG/FD HP/GW SS/OFC DM/OFC* Lesbian!Hermione Anxiety!Hermione OCD!Hermione Narcissistic!Fluer Half!Veela!Fluer NICE!Harry *TRIGGERS OF MENTAL ILLNESS, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, RACIAL SLURS AND (SEXUAL) ASSAULT.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

Silence.

I was met with complete and utter silence.

What did I honestly expect? Hugs and kiss's? For my father Richard to come up to me, give me a pat on the back and say, "I've always wanted my daughter this stranger to be a lesbian?" Or my noxious mother Paula to suddenly abandon all her moral beliefs for her daughter an immoral sinner?

I was being mendacious thinking I would get any reaction other than pure and long lasting hate.

So why where tears silently streaming down my face as I packed my bags?

Why where my hands shaking uncontrollably?

'Most likely due to the fact that I'm fourteen and homeless', a small part of me mocked - as if my subconscious knew nothing other than my current reality was plausible.

I quickly pushed that voice away by repeating what Harry would say if he was here;

"Sad thoughts and doubts lead to nasty headaches and calming droughts."

Thinking about drinking those vile concoctions was enough to sometimes subside a panic attack.

'Your little anxiety rhyme won't help you now dyke', sneered my inner voice or was it perhaps my Mother Paula?

Disorientation. Great.

My hearts distinctive beats resounded through my ear canal which alongside my blurred vision caused me confusion to no end.

nonetheless I made my way down to my families home door, each step causing me more pain than I ever anticipated.

Finally my father Richard handed me an envelope with unknown contents, before I could inquire the door was promptly slammed in my face.

'Sure let's all forget about the last fourteen years and eight months', I thought vindictively.

Later on I would be surprised that my accidental magic didn't flair up and burn a hole though the door.

 **HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Living in London had many perks like the rich cultural atmosphere and the endless shops but before that day I had never fully appreciated what good fortune it is was to live a couple streets away from Diagon Alley.

Why did I go to Diagon alley?

Simple, I needed to find a place to live at least until school starts.

I thought it would be to audacious to show up at my girlfriends door, not to mention she lives in France so I quickly ruled it out.

So with out much thought I jumped into the green flames of the fireplace knowing that I had to.

 **HFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHFGDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHFGDFDHGFHGFDHG**

"Hermione is that you?", identifying the speaker was the last thing I did before promptly fainting onto the hard pavement.

 **HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHFGDHFGD**

 **SOOO, ANY THOUGHTS?**


	2. Chapter 2

SO.. Lets see where this story goes?

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGH

Voices.

All I could hear was somewhat familiar yet worried voices.

"She's so skinny, she needs nourishment potions Severus!" the motherly tone was unmistakably the Weasley family matriarch, a fiercely loving woman who could sometimes (often) come across as overbearing, but everyone close to the family knew just how much she cared about everyone.

"Molly love, we all know she was always this skinny", undoubtedly Sirius.

"Regardless of Miss. Grangers weight, she seems to be waking up", Even though I couldn't see him, I could practically hear Professor Snape's sneer as he moved away from my bed so that the rest of the family and friends could see me.

As cliché as it sounds, my vision really was blurry and the lights where really bright.

Blurs of colour slowly morphed into the faces of friends, professors and my family in all but name.

"Hey Mione, you where out for quite a while", timid and soft came Harry's voice as he passed me a cup of water.

"Yeah", is all I can say between sips. "Just how long exactly?", A couple hours I assume, a day at most.

"Three days", Answered Ginny from the couched she was squished on with Fred, George, and Ron.

I looked around the room not believing what I was hearing, desperately looking into everyones eyes. Remus, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Tonks all fail to meet my eyes, eventually it was Professor Snape who confirmed it.

"Yes, the amount of protein, dreamless sleep and food supplement potions you consumed took a toll on your body," Blunt and straight forward, at least I can always count on professor Snape when it comes to this sort of thing.

"Well its a good thing your up Hermione, come downstairs if your able to and I will serve you some eggs and bacon", and with that Mrs. Weasley and nearly everyone left the room, leaving me with Sirius.


End file.
